


Единственная оставшаяся истина

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly), Ver-o-nika (Verlisa)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Single work, fandom Firefly 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver-o-nika
Summary: Продолжение эпизода из 1.05 “Спасение” с Саймоном и его отцом
Relationships: Gabriel Tam & Simon Tam, Габриэль Тэм | Саймон Тэм
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Единственная оставшаяся истина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth that Remains, The](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473935) by Writingpathways [archived by [fireflysglow_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist)]. 



Единственная оставшаяся истина.

Ему хотелось бы верить, что он просто не услышал вопрос. Что все, что его отец наговорил насчет Ривер, никогда не было сказано. Он хотел верить, что его родители просто не понимают, не осознают, что Ривер в беде. В большой беде. В опасности. Ривер ведь была их дочерью, и Саймон повторял себе снова и снова, что они просто в стадии отрицания и не могут признать, что отправили Ривер туда, где ей причиняют боль. Но стоя на ярком свету федеральной заставы, глядя на то, как глаза отца бегают в страхе увидеть кого-то знакомого, все еще слыша угрозы отказаться от него, если сын не начнет вести себя "как подобает", Саймон был вынужден признать правду. Его родителям не было дела до Ривер. Да и до него тоже, за исключением того, что он мог улучшить их репутацию, будучи лучшим травматологом на Озирисе.

— Саймон, ты возвращаешься домой? — повторил Габриэль тоном, больше похожим на приказ, нежели на вопрос.

Саймон ощутил в горле подступающую тошноту. Никогда в своей жизни ему не было так тошно, ни к чему в своей жизни он не испытывал столько отвращения. Он сделал шаг назад, желая оказаться от своего отца так далеко, как только возможно, но обнаружил, что не может двигаться дальше. Его мозг – все еще – отчаянно пытался отрицать это знание, как и то, что он не мог это больше игнорировать.

Габриэль вздохнул, в его позе чувствовалось раздражение.

— Саймон, я не собираюсь стоять здесь и дальше. Люди начинают на нас смотреть. Мы выделяемся, потому что нам здесь не место. О твоих поступках и так ходит достаточно слухов в последнее время, насчет твоего поведения на работе и постоянных отвлечениях. Последнее, что нужно твоей матери и мне, так это чтобы все узнали…

Впоследствии Саймон решил, что дело было не столько в словах, которые произносил его отец, сколько в фактах, которые они означали. Его беспокойство о незнакомцах, и при этом ни капли любви к собственной плоти и крови. Этот факт заставил ноги Саймона двигаться, и он пошел прочь от отца, но даже не понял этого, пока Габриэль не окликнул его с ощутимым облегчением в голосе:

— Отлично, ты пришел в себя. Ты возвращаешься домой.

Горький смех с такой силой вырвался из горла Саймона, что он и сам удивился. Саймон приостановился, буквально на мгновение, и сказал достаточно громко, чтобы не оборачиваться к отцу:

— В какой дом? — а затем вновь ускорил шаги. Он ни разу не обернулся, сосредоточившись на единственной оставшейся у него истине. На Ривер.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
